


Tears as Thick as Heroin

by stxrgxzer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Poor Louis, Therapist!Harry, addict!louis, maybe smut?, more tags to come, save Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrgxzer/pseuds/stxrgxzer
Summary: Louis Tomlinson, 25, brown hair and blue eyes. Hooked on heroin. His family knows and wants to do something. Luckily one of the best therapist in the country works a few blocks down.





	1. The Blue Eyed Addict

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm happy to say this is my first post about Larry! In light of recent events, I got some inspiration to write a fic. 
> 
> Enjoy!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson, 25, brown hair and blue eyes. Hooked on heroin. His family knows and wants to do something. Luckily one of the best therapist in the country works a few blocks down.

The reddish-brown liquid ran straight into his vein from the needle. He felt the euphoric rush of the drug hit almost directly after. He pulled the needle out and took a deep breath through his nose. His face immediately relaxed and his whole body slummed, all of the stress suddenly leaving his mind. The always ache of his scars across his wrists, disappeared. He was alone in his own little world. In reality, he was high as a fucking kite. 

His family knew he was hooked, they knew he had the drugs, "hidden". They knew he wasn't going to be okay after all of the effects wore off. He would come down from the high, then be forced to washed the blood out of the sink. Somehow he kept getting his hands on the drug. 

"Louis! What are you doing?!" Lottie's voice sounded, bouncing off the walls. "All of the kids are home, you can't come out of this room in that state!" 

He rolled his eyes and slurring his words he peered at her through heavily lidded eyes. "Oh Lottie, they won't mind." 

"You're out of your mind, Louis. Stay here until it wears off." Lottie snapped, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. 

Louis Tomlinson, 25, brown hair and blue eyes. Hooked on heroin. His family knows and wants to do something. Luckily one of the best therapist in the country works a few blocks down. 

~~~ 

"Dr. Styles? You have an appointment with Mr. Tomlinson in about ten minutes." A blonde haired Irishman told the therapist. 

"Right." Harry Styles nodded his head, missing the weight of the hair he'd cut off a few weeks ago. He pulled up his patients file and read over it one more time. This boy was head deep into a bunch of drugs and trouble, but he was mostly hooked on heroin. Harry checked the mental illness box and found nothing listed. He'd have to check Louis for that when he was in here as well then. 

Around five minutes later the sound of people walking down the hall had Harry looking towards his door. Three small knocks and Niall, the Irishman, cracked it open. "Ready?" 

"Always." Harry smiled warmly his white teeth showing themselves. He stood and watched as Louis walked through the door. At first glance he looked beautiful and soft. Harry had to double take. The man had caramel hair and bright blue eyes. His nose and cheekbones were perfect. After his double take Harry saw the effects of the heroin. Louis was tiny, no not short (although..), he looked deathly pale and he had scabs covering some of his face. 

"Hey, Doc." Louis said, taking a seat on one of Harry's comfortable chairs. 

"Hello there, Louis." He greeted then looking up at his family he nodded. "We'll be done sometime around five." 

When they exited the room, Louis slumped even farther into the seat. His thinning hair fell into his eyes. His small smile drooped into a frown. He looked like he was finished. Harry wasn't sure if he could help him in this state. 

"Louis, I'm Harry Styles." Harry told him, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Louis Tomlinson, what're we gonna talk about, Doc?" Louis asked. Shaking the doctor's hand. Harry didn't grip to hard, his hand almost encompassed the smaller lad's. Louis was very fragile. 

"Please. Call me Harry. Let's start with you. How've you been?" Harry started his green eyes portraying all of the kindness he could. He wanted to help this small boy, one could hardly call someone so broken a man. 

"I've been- I dunno, okay I guess." He sighed. His arms were crossed and his tone was closed off. When he went to hold his arms across his chest, that's when Harry saw them. The multitude of scars that ran up and down and across Louis' arms. 

This was much more serious than Harry had originally thought.


	2. According to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't able to think straight yet, but that one little rush had him hooked for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2! It's actually really dark and if OD's trigger you please don't read it. Uhm a bit of domestic upset and lots of drug use.
> 
> Little Disclaimer: I don't hate Eleanor. I have nothing against her.
> 
> Enjoy~

"According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless!" Louis yells at the woman currently standing on the other side of the counter. 

"That's right! You ARE completely useless!" She yelled back at his tear stained face. His blue eyes were puffy and red. These arguments weren't helping his anxiety and depression. 

This time he had accidentally spilled some tea; he'd bumped into the coffee table. He'd went to get paper towels and came back to see her sitting on her phone, she was snapping pictures of the spill. The liquid gleamed a yellow-brown in the light of her flash. She was sending it to her friends and they were laughing about how clumsy he was, about how he was so useless. She was agreeing. He'd gotten upset and she'd called him a "little bitch". That's when he ran to the kitchen, that lead to the screaming match that they were in at this moment. 

"IT WAS A FUCKING ACCIDENT, ELEANOR!" He screamed, his throat clogging up mid-sentence. 

"I DON'T CARE LOUIS! I HATE YOU. I HATE TAKING CARE OF YOU. I DIDN'T START DATING YOU TO BABYSIT." She screeched, her brown eyes widened as she realized what she'd said. "Louis-" she started.

"Out." He said, pointing towards the door his still red face was contorted into a pained expression. 

"Louis... I wasn't think-" 

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" He barked, his hand was starting to shake. His scars were showing. She knew he would hurt himself if she left. 

"Louis, you know what will hap-" She tried again. His head shot up, a fire was ignited in his eyes. She knew that look. She was going to have to call his mum soon.

"Eleanor, I said leave. Now. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Fucking. House." He stated his breathing ragged and uneven, he was having a panic attack. 

Eleanor picked up her pocketbook and left. Louis had watched as the doorknob clicked back into place as the door shut. He locked it and slid down the white wood slowly. His whole body shaking. He stood shakily after around ten minutes, walking to his bathroom he opened the mirror. Looking at his sunken in face he dry-swallowed a few pills. He grabbed the rusty looking spoon from the counter and the syringe. He pulled out his white lighter and walked toward his bedroom. Articles of clothing were scattered; he moved around them to the closet. He pulled out a Zip-Loc bag filled with white powder. 

He sat himself on his bed and lit the spoon up. Watching as the little bit of white powder he got on his spoon started to turn into liquid, it bubbled and popped over the heat. He let the needle pull all of it into the small tube as he placed it over his protruding vein. The latex didn't even hurt anymore. He slid the needle into the vein and emptied the drug into himself. Sighing he let the drug kick in. In less than ten seconds he was living the dream, stress free and anxiety gone. He laid back in his bed as his eyelids drooped. 

He felt so good in these few moments, good but tired. He was so fucking tired and it itched. He hadn't ever felt his skin itch so bad. He felt cold and so he laid there and let his sleep come. 

~~~

When he woke up he was still feeling the rush. His eyes were still heavy and he still felt good. He wasn't registering anything other than the high he was riding. He hadn't slept that good in forever. 

Soon the beeps of the heart monitor penetrated this high. The feeling of a liquid being pushed into his vein was felt. His glazed blue eyes saw his Mum and sister in the corner.

"Mum?" He asked, his voice extremely hoarse. 

"Louis. Thank god you're okay." She sobbed, holding his hand tightly.

"What happened?" He inquired. 

"You overdosed, idiot." His sister's brittle tone told him he'd screwed up.

He wasn't able to think straight yet, but that one little rush had him hooked for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed leave a little comment and like maybe? Love you guys!~

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! I'll try to get back to you!


End file.
